Karakura Prison
by Sakura Schiffer
Summary: Karakura Prison. Believed to consist of only inmates baring simple crimes such as first-degree murder, assault, or simple robbery; male & female prisoners reside here. But there is more to this facility than is known to the outside world…OC & maybe OOC *NO PLOT JUST BORAD!*


Paste your document here

**Sakura: THERE IS NO POINT TO THIS SO DON'T ASK!**

**Kazuhira: Why are we in prison? What did I do?! I'm a good boy! It's the boozes fault!**

**Shiro: Reminds me of Deadman Wonderland…I LOVE IT!**

**Sakura: That's part of the inspiration! I miss that show…Oh & Super Jail helped alittle…I haven't seen that show since I was in 7****th**** grade…that chick (I think she was a chick…I swear she had a snake in her skirt most the time though!) with the red hair & sunglasses scared me!*sigh***

**Shut Call: Oh, Sakura~**

**Sakura&Kazuhira&Shiro: O_o Fuck! RUN! **

**A/U: I'm sorry if this sucks…I'm just bord & had a random idea slap me in the face & won't go away…& I'm sorry I haven't updated for First Last Kiss…I gots writers block for it…I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! *depression…***

**ENJOY~ ;3**

_~Karakura Prison._

_Believed to consist of only inmates baring simple crimes such as first-degree murder, assault, or simple robbery; male & female prisoners reside here._

_But there is more to this facility than is known to the outside world…~_

**Normal POV:**

**Present…**

Her breathing was coming out in struggled gasps as she came to a sudden stop, her frantic sapphires debating on which hall of the intersection to take. She had never been in this part of the prison before; everything was unfamiliar.

"Oh, Saku-Blossom, there's no use running…"

His mocking voice simply caused her feet to pound the concert floor harder in her desperation. This stupid jail! Why didn't it have guards that actually cared for the inmate's well-being?!

"Dammit all!"

The echoes of her feet died on the empty whites walls as her hip came in contact with the ground below her, pain shooting through her body instantly. Why did she have to be so clumsy at a time like this? Why did this psychotic moron have to listen to his Seme & chase her down?! Why was she even being chased down? Her head snapped back to look over her shoulder when she heard his footfalls edging closer.

_He will NOT touch me!_

_That filthy bastard will not lay a fucking finger on me!_

_Ulquiorra…where are you?!_

She was desperate. She was willing to do anything to get away from this monster.

_ Anything!_

_Beside the pain she quickly jumped back up, her convers pushing forward. Why does she always end up in these fucked up situations?_

**_Earlier that day…_**

_"Has anyone seen Ulquiorra-Kun?"_

_All eyes of the mixed jumper wearing group looked towards the familiar feminine voice, no one answering right away. It was like any other day in the hell hole the world called Karakura prison, this small group of inmates congregating the halls, not really talking about anything in particular._

_Everywhere you looked in these blank white walls there was a prison gang, but to this group there was no such thing. They were each involved in the four top gangs that seemed to run the prison; whether it was the Arrancars, Shinigami, Visors, or Half-Bloods: it didn't matter to them._

_"Ain't you his bitch? Shouldn't you know where he is, Sakura-Chan? After all, you're always with that stick-up-the-ass…" The violent bluette shoved her pale hands into the pockets of her black jumper, her sapphires amusingly looking into the single violent of the male in front of her._

_"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Nnoitra-Kun…after all, that stick-up-the-ass can kick your beanpole, pirate-wanna-be ass anytime!" Sakura's black & pale lips were spread into her what every one called "Gin" grin, the male before her flipping her off before he turned his attention to the dominos before him, picking them up to be examined before replacing them on the table._

_"Any ways, all picking aside, shouldn't you really know where he is Saku-Chan? He is your man & all…this prison may be giant, but since he's an Arrancar…wouldn't he always be in the Hueco Mundo sector?"_

_Kazuhira was right; Ulquiorra would never go into either the Shinigami sector or the Mental ward…unless instructed to by the "king of the mountain" that pretty much controlled almost everyone here. Visibly, she shivered thinking of that man, never really ever taking a liking to him unlike most of her friends did. Which reminded her…_

_"Has anyone heard or seen the Shut Call or Inaho-Chan today?"_

_Incoherent mumbles came from the group as everyone, except for their recent recruit, shrugged their shoulders at the female. The Shut Call, as he was named throughout the faculty & prison, was kept in between the Mental Ward & the Hueco Mundo sector, but he was also known for being able to rein over the Shinigami, Visors, & Half-Breeds as well. He was feared by almost everyone that resided in the prison; guards & inmates alike. Only ones who didn't fear him were his bitches…Loly, Menoly, & Inaho._

_"The fuck is a Shut Call?"_

_Cackling ripped through the group at the confused question of the recent member of the group looked around confused at the mentioned of the unfamiliar term. It was Narunosuke's first prison sentenced, so he wasn't completely caught up on the code names or rules that most of the inmates abided by, & he was still confused when new words & terms were mentioned. _

_"Maybe…if yer lucky…you'll get ta meet him, Narunosuke!" Grimmjow couldn't seem to breathe as he coughed out the words to the blonde, confusion still evident on Narunosuke's features._

**_Three hours later…_**

_"you~who~…Sakura~Chan!" _

_Said girl quickly turned around towards the voice that called out to her, her stance relaxing at the familiar albino's approach._

_"What is it Hichigo-Kun? I'm kind of busy at the moment…"_

_Truly, the violent bluette was exhausted. She had basically flipped the prison over looking for the man she was in love with. Starting first with the Hueco Mundo sector, knowing she wouldn't be harassed with the small prison gangs that inhabited the halls there since she was friends or aquatinted with almost all the Arrancars. Then she was bouncing around in the Shinigami sector, knowing the entire black jumper wearing inmates in that part of the large prison since she was adorned with the same jumper color. Finally, she was in the last part of the prison she rarely visited; the mental ward._

_Teasingly, the albino stuck his marble hands into his white jumper, an all-knowing grin plastered onto his full lips. Sakura had known this psychotic man for most her time here, always able to calm his down when broke out into uncontrollable fits of laughter or rage. She had grown use to his twisted sense of humor & his unusual hobbies, but at times she never understood why she trusted him…maybe because of the side of him that nobody knew that he harbored; the side of him only she & Shiro Haruno knew about._

_"I know something you don't~" His golden irises were challenging her sapphires, she knew he was baiting her, but she took it anyways; desperate for any information now. _

_Hichigo must have come from a rich family, considering that he must have done a lot of surgical procedures on his body. His eyes were not natural at all. They were entirely pitch black, except for the golden irises that screamed out to you with 'I'm gonna kill ya'. Then there was his tongue, it had to of been permanently died the color blue. Hichigo had a scary air about him that you knew you couldn't trust._

_"What will it take for you to tell me Hichi-Kun…? Name your price…" _

_Closing her eyes the girl waited for his metallic voice to fill her in with his wishes._

_"Oh, it's not what__** I**__ want…" His sadistic laughter began to fill the walls, causing her to slightly cringe. "It's…it's what __**he**__ wants."_

**_Present…_**

So here she was, trying to save her ass from a crazy wanna-be king of the mountain's Uke, her Danna nowhere to be found still. Dammit, the things that happen!

"Ulquiorra-Kun! Where the hell are you?!"

A sharp pain shot through Sakura's spine as the halls before her started to sway, the lights quickly fading from her sight. She tried to get back up & run, but her limbs just wouldn't obey her mind, her lungs feeling like they were about to clasp. The halls were spinning, making her want to lose her stomach, as she felt something warm slipping down her skull.

"Uh, oh…Sakura-Chan, I think ya tripped 'n' hit yer head."

His cold, teasing voice barely reached her as the world faded from her. She barely cringed at the feeling of his warms hands touching her body, lifting her from the hard, dirty ground. "Oh, 'n' yer bleedin too…well, that's no good…might as well go 'n' patch ya up before ya get blood all over my nice white jumper~"

The last thing that filled her vision was his squinted, powdery blue eyes & his snake like grin burning into her. Squeezing her eyes close at the sight of his silver locks, she tried to ignore the pounding coming from her head, her hands fisting weakly into his jumper so she wouldn't fall from his grip.

"W-where's…Ulqui…?"

"Aw…Sakura-Chan…his in good hands right now…don't worry…"

**Translations:**

**Uke: bottom of Yaoi relationships**

**Seme: Top of Yaoi relationships**

**Danna: Master**

**Gin: *fake pouts* Aw…Sakura-Chan…ya didn't hav ta go 'n' run from lil' ole me, ya know…makes me feel like ya don't want me around…**

**Sakura: Gin-Kun…I love you, I really do…it's just that well…SOME TIMES YOU SCARE THE HELL OUTTA ME!**

**Gin: *smiles* really? **

**Sakura: *Cringes* you're scaring the hell outta me again!**

**Gin: *smiles bigger* really~?**

**Sakura: *runs away covering eyes* Stop it!**

**Gin: *smiles even bigger* REVIEW~…**

**Quote: (Brought to you by Matt): It's that awkward question the world always asks when a man's boobs are bigger than a woman's.**

...


End file.
